Field
The described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode display capable of excluding a heat treatment process for minimizing deformation such as the shrinkage of a substrate, or the like.
Description of the Related Technology
In general, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) is a diode that electrically excites an organic compound, which emits light. Organic light emitting diodes are classified into a passive matrix type and an active matrix type, depending on a driving method of a matrix of N×M pixels. The active matrix type organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) generally has lower power consumption than the passive matrix type. The AMOLED may be more suitable to implement a large dimension, and generally has higher resolution.
Organic light emitting diodes may also be classified into a bottom emission type and a top emission type, depending on an emission method. In a bottom emission type, light emitted from an emission layer is typically emitted to the outside through a thin film transistor display panel, and in a top emission type, light emitted from the emission layer is typically emitted to the outside through a common electrode. In a top emission type, the aperture ratio is generally not influenced by signal lines and a thin film transistor.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.